1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary compressors in which a fluid is compressed in a compression chamber defined by a movable member and a fixed member.
2. Background Information
Rotary compressors are conventionally known which include a movable member capable of eccentric motion and a fixed member defining a compression chamber together with the movable member and in which a fluid is sucked and compressed in the compression chamber by driving the movable member. In a rotary compressor of such kind, a discharge valve for opening and closing a discharge passage communicated with the compression chamber is formed, for example, of a reed valve (see, for example, Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-39080).
FIG. 1 in Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-39080 shows a scroll type rotary compressor which includes a fixed scroll and a movable scroll and in which a fixed wrap of the fixed scroll and a movable wrap of the movable scroll engage with each other to form a compression chamber. The fixed scroll has a discharge passage formed in the center of an end plate thereof. A discharge valve formed of a reed valve for opening and closing the discharge passage is mounted to the back face of the end plate. In this rotary compressor, the discharge passage becomes a dead volume in which remains part of the fluid having not been discharged in a previous compression process. Therefore, in order to shorten the length of the discharge passage, it is desirable to minimize the thickness of the end plate so long as a necessary rigidity thereof can be secured. However, doing so may incur shortage of the length of engagement between the external thread of a bolt and the internal thread of a bolt hole. In this rotary compressor, to avoid the shortage of the engagement length, a raised part is formed on the front face of the end plate and the bolt hole is formed at a portion of the end plate corresponding to the raised part. The raised part is formed on the end plate towards the peripheral edge thereof so that it may not interfere with the movable scroll.